Time Waits For No One
Time Waits For No One(El Tiempo No Espera A Nadie). Es un sencillo de Freddie Mercury como solista grabada en 1985 que entró en las sesiones de Mr Bad Guy pero fue publicado en 2019 por el amigo de Freddie Dave Clark. En octubre de 1985, poco tiempo después de la gran participación de Queen en el Live Aid, Dave Clark, amigo de Freddie, le pidió al artista si podía grabar en los estudios Abbey Road, el tema "In My Defense". A Mercury no le gustó y le preguntó si tenía otras canciones. "Time Waits For No One" fue la otra pieza que le mostró al cantante y que lo cautivó. A los pocos días, Mercury volvió al emblemático estudio londinense para grabar esa segunda canción. "Antes de que entraran el resto de los músicos para arrancar con la grabación, sólo estaban Freddie cantando y el pianista Mike Moran. Me puso la piel de gallina. Fue simplemente increíble. Luego le pusimos 48 pistas de coros, y con toda la producción final, el tema terminó teniendo 96 pistas", reconoció Clark en una entrevista con Reuter, quién buscó por muchos años esa copia, para darla a conocer al mundo. La logró el año pasado, pero esperó que pasara toda la locura por "Bohemian Rhapsody". La canción original fue publicada en mayo de 1986 como "Time". Los fans de Mercury también pueden disfrutar de un video gracias a que Clark descubrió los negativos de la sesión original y pasó cuatro días produciendo el mismo el material. Originalmente fue grabado en una sola tarde, en el "Dominion Theatre" de Londres. ☀ Letras Time waits for nobody Time waits for nobody We all must plan our hopes together Or we'll have no more future at all Time waits for nobody We might as well be deaf and dumb and blind I know that sounds unkind But it seems to me we've not listened to Or spoken about it at all The fact that time is running out for us all Time waits for nobody Time waits for no-one We've got to build this world together Or we'll have no more future at all Because time - it waits for nobody You don't need me to tell you what's gone wrong (gone wrong gone wrong) You know what's going on But it seems to me we've not cared enough Or confided in each other at all (confided in each other at all) It seems that we've all got our backs against the wall Time waits for nobody (Time) waits for no-one We've got to trust in one another Or there'll be no more future at all (Time) Yeah - Time waits for nobody No no - Time don't wait for no-one Let's learn to be friends with one another Or there'll be no more future at all Time (time) time (time) waits for nobody waits for nobody Time time time time waits for nobody at all Time waits for nobody - yeah Time don't wait - waits for no-one Let us free this world for ever And build a brand new future for us all Time waits for nobody nobody nobody For no-one Traducción El tiempo no espera a nadie. El tiempo no espera a nadie. Todos debemos planear nuestras esperanzas juntos. O no tendremos más futuro en absoluto. El tiempo no espera a nadie. Podríamos ser sordos, mudos y ciegos. Sé que eso suena poco amable Pero me parece que no hemos escuchado. O hablado de ello en absoluto El hecho de que el tiempo se acaba para todos. El tiempo no espera a nadie. El tiempo no espera a nadie Tenemos que construir este mundo juntos. O no tendremos más futuro en absoluto. Porque el tiempo no espera a nadie. No necesitas que te diga lo que salió mal (salió mal, salió mal) Tu sabes que esta pasando Pero me parece que no nos ha importado lo suficiente. O se confían mutuamente en absoluto (se confían mutuamente en absoluto) Parece que todos tenemos la espalda contra la pared. El tiempo no espera a nadie. (El tiempo no espera a nadie Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. O no habrá más futuro en absoluto. (Hora) Sí, el tiempo no espera a nadie. No no - El tiempo no espera a nadie Aprendamos a ser amigos unos de otros O no habrá más futuro en absoluto. Tiempo (tiempo) tiempo (tiempo) espera a nadie espera a nadie Tiempo tiempo tiempo tiempo espera a nadie en absoluto El tiempo no espera a nadie - si El tiempo no espera - espera a nadie Liberemos este mundo para siempre. Y construye un nuevo futuro para todos nosotros. El tiempo espera a nadie nadie nadie Para nadie Vídeos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGjt291COa0 Categoría:Canciones de los 80 Categoría:Canciones solistas